Las campanas del juicio
by MatsuShit
Summary: Un joven demonio y un espíritu del bosque se enamoran, trayendo con ello ciertas consecuencias especialmente desagradables para uno de ellos. DeviMega AU [ABANDONADO POR AHORA]


Dios, por fin subo el primer capi de este fic! Me estaba dando la impresión de que ya no lo subiría nunca (eso deberíais decirlo vosotros, no yo, ahora que lo pienso).  
La historia es un poco... extraña(?) no se como describirla realmente, llevo un rato pensando en qué palabra usar pero no me viene.

Bueno bueno, os dejo leer. Espero que os guste!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

A penas había luz en aquella pequeña celda. Para estar en el Cielo, este era un lugar realmente oscuro y repugnante, me recordaba ligeramente a mi lugar de procedencia. Sin poder moverme por las cadenas mágicas que me tenían retenido en aquel lugar, levanté la vista hacia la pequeña ventana con barrotes que solo me permitía vislumbrar una pequeña nube que parecía querer taparme la poca luz que accedía a mi pequeño trocito de cárcel. Bueno, mazmorra más bien. Estos tipos del Cielo podían tener todos los lujos del mundo pero aún seguían usando cárceles del estilo de la Edad Media. Al menos en el Infierno estábamos a la última en todas estas cosas. Reí para mí mismo al pensar aquello. Vaya momento más inapropiado para pensar en todos los artilugios de tortura que había conocido hasta el momento, ¿no?

Suspiré bajando de nuevo la vista al suelo mientras la suave brisa del exterior traía dentro de mi celda una pequeña hoja verde de lo que parecía ser laurel. Mirando aquella pequeña hoja no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que nos vimos…

 _En aquel momento yo era uno de los tres demonios más importantes que servían al gran señor del Infierno. Dado mi alto ranking, podía hacer básicamente lo que me diera la gana y mis alas negras eran de sobra conocidas tanto en el reino de la oscuridad como en el de la luz._ Al entrar en la sala de torturas fue lo primero que me arrancaron. Siempre se dice que en el infierno se dan las peores y más crueles torturas, pero eso es porque nadie ha sobrevivido nunca una tortura celestial. Cuando me capturaron, lo primero que hicieron fue arrancarme las alas, tal cual, sin ningún tipo de reparo. No sé qué artilugio utilizaron, pero poco a poco fueron serrando la articulación que unía las alas a mi espalda, mientras mis gritos de dolor solo parecían animarles más. Debían estar disfrutando de la visión de mi espalda, por la que corría un denso reguero de sangre. Después de dejarme un rato sangrando, se acercaron a mí con lo que parecían unos martillos y cinceles, riendo de forma siniestra. No tardé en averiguar la función de aquellas herramientas, pues en seguida comenzaron a tallar uno de mis cuernos. Atado como estaba, lo único que pude hacer para defenderme en aquel momento fue agarrar a uno de mis torturadores con mi cola, tirándole al suelo, mientras aprovechaba mis afilados colmillos para morder al otro. Sin embargo, esto solo acarreó una paliza verdaderamente sangrienta por parte de los nuevos carceleros que acudieron al recate de los otros dos, abriendo sobre mi piel una gran cantidad de heridas, cada cual más profunda que la otra, rompiendo algún hueso, quebrando uno de mis colmillos y desencadenando la aparición de incontables moretones por todo mi cuerpo.

Pero creo que me he ido un poco del tema. ¡Ah, sí! El día en que conocí al ser más hermoso de la creación. _Aquel día decidí sembrar el caos en el mundo humano, no algo tan importante como cuando esparcí la epidemia de Peste Negra allá por el siglo XIV, pero de algún modo tenía que pasar el rato._

 _Sobrevolando un bosque que hasta ahora no había visitado, avisté un claro cubierto de verde hierba con un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas, pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención no fue el lugar en sí, si no la presencia de un ser de procedencia divina sobre las aguas de este. Con sigilo, descendí entre los árboles cercanos al claro y me acerqué caminando tranquilamente, mis recién pulidos zapatos deslizándose suavemente por la hierba mientras plegaba mis alas a la espalda, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro en un gesto de curiosidad._

 _Aquel ente vestía con lo que parecía ser una toga blanca sujeta sobre uno de sus hombros, el otro quedando al descubierto, una corona de laureles verdes adornaba su cabello corto a juego con unas pulseras también hechas de laurel fresco que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Me acerqué hasta la orilla del lago y me aclaré de forma algo exagerada la garganta, sobresaltando al otro ser que se encontraba en aquel tranquilo lugar._

 _Este dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se giró rápidamente, salpicando algo de agua sobre mi traje y una de mis manos, ardiendo instantáneamente al contacto con mi piel. Este hecho me dio la pista que necesitaba para aclarar la naturaleza del otro ente. Por la forma en que el agua había ardido sobre mi piel, este debía ser un lago sagrado y, por deducción, él debía ser un espíritu protector de la naturaleza, concretamente, el protector de este lago._

 _Esbocé una de mis clásicas sonrisas pícaras y me dispuse a molestar al pobre espíritu, se veía tan inocente… cómo me iba a divertir jugando con él. – Debe ser muy divertido pasarte aquí el día vigilando este charco, espíritu. — El joven espíritu me miró manteniendo una expresión seria. – Para tu información, no soy un simple espíritu. Llevo varios años ostentando el título de Megami gracias a mi arduo trabajo. – El espíritu, perdón, "megami", dijo eso con un aire de superioridad, realmente orgulloso de su título divino. Traté de contener un poco la risa. ¿En serio se sentía orgulloso de eso? – ¿Tan orgulloso estás de que te hayan dado un título de mujer? ¿Y qué son esas ropas que me llevas? Ni que estuviéramos en la Grecia Antigua – Ya no pude contenerme más y me reí a carcajada limpia, cabreando al joven megami y haciéndole sonrojar de pura rabia, sin saber que responderme – Aw, vamos, no te lo tomes así. Se supone que las diosas sois muy pacientes y comprensivas – continué riéndome de él, soltando alguna que otra broma más para avivar mis carcajadas. A penas había empezado a molestar a este pobre espíritu y ya me empezaba a doler el estómago de lo mucho que me estaba riendo._

 _Al poco, el megami se sumergió en el lago, demostrando lo molesto que estaba conmigo, y no volvió a salir de su refugio en todo el día. Como yo no podía divertirme más en aquellas condiciones, pues sumergirme en las aguas de un manantial sargado era básicamente un suicidio para un demonio, me fui del lugar, visitando (quien dice visitar, dice arrasar) un par de pueblos cercanos al bosque para distraerme. Pero… había algo… algo que me hacía querer volver a aquel claro, a aquella zona sagrada en la que yo estaba en constante peligro… No sabía el por qué de aquel impulso casi suicida de volver a los alrededores del lago._

 _No pude pasar más de dos días sin poder evitar volver a ese tranquilo claro. Sin embargo, al llegar no pude ver al joven megami por ningún lado. Quizá había ido a proteger otro de esos lagos o le habían cambiado de puesto… Pero algo me decía que debía esperarle aquí._

 _Pasaron los días y el espíritu no había vuelto a aparecer por el claro. Yo tenía que volver al infierno, pero no podía irme sin ver una última vez al megami. Me entretuve un par de días más asustando algunos animalitos y vagueando tumbado sobre la hierba, arrancado algunas briznas de la misma y haciéndolas carbonizarse en el aire al invocar unas pequeñas llamas, siempre con cuidado de que el fuego no llegara a extenderse. No podía permitirme estropear aquel lugar, por algún motivo, sentía que debía protegerlo._

 _El gran señor del inframundo reclamaba a su mano derecha, por lo que ya no podía esperar más. Dedicando una última mirada al lago donde había visto por última vez al megami, abrí las alas y puse rumbo a la entrada al infierno. Aunque en aquel momento no lo supe, el protector del lago había sacado un poco a cabeza del agua para verme partir._

 _Como me había imaginado, había hecho todo el maldito camino al infierno para nada. Últimamente siempre que me llamaban era para alguna estupidez relacionada con algún idiota que no había cumplido alguna absurda norma. ¿Desde cuándo el infierno estaba regido por normas? Tsk, vaya mierda. Que si esta norma esto, que si aquella norma lo otro… Cuando empecé a currar como demonio aquí uno podía hacer lo que le diera la gana siempre y cuando no jodiera a los superiores._

 _Aunque el problema no eran las jodidas normas, bueno, sí que lo eran, pero no era eso lo que quería decir. La cosa es que, antes podía castigar yo mismo a quien me tocara las narices. Ahora eso estaba prohibido y había encargados para ello. ¿De qué me sirve ser la mano derecha de Satanás si no puedo ni atormentar a mis inferiores? Por eso pasaba tanto tiempo en el mundo humano. Cuando los humanos me veían, salían casi siempre huyendo, sabían lo que les esperaba si no me demostraban respeto._

 _Bueno, a lo que iba, acabé el trabajo que se me encargó, casi muero de aburrimiento, y me fui a molestar un rato a uno de mis colegas, una parca que a veces resultaba más oscura de lo que era habitual en estos seres._

 _Aprovechando que la parca estaba hoy de buen humor, salimos a extender un par de pequeñas epidemias (bueno, yo las extendía. Él solo miraba, se quejaba y recolectaba las almas de los que la palmaran), pero mi mente estuvo en otra parte todo el tiempo. Por algún motivo, no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que estábamos del bosque dónde encontré al megami, ni en si habría vuelto ya a su lago, o si esa toga que le había visto llevar puesta estaría mojada al salir del agua, pegada a su cuerpo…_

 _La voz de Ichimatsu me sacó de mis pensamientos – ¡Eh, demonio! Me prometiste almas nuevas para recolectar y no veo más que un par de críos con un resfriado y una mujer con dolores menstruales. Como me hayas hecho salir para nada…_ _-_ _digamos… que ese era su modo de preguntarme si estaba bien o si me pasaba algo—Sí, sí – suspiré. La verdad es que ya no me apetecía continuar con esto, había perdido las ganas de condenar almas así porque sí. – ¿Bueno, me vas a contar que demonios te ocurre o puedo irme ya? Por si aún no lo sabes, tengo trabajo que hacer, no como otros. – Abrí las alas y me alejé de Ichimatsu, tomando un rumbo aleatorio, acabando, sin darme cuenta, en las montañas._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tumbé bocarriba en un saliente de la montaña que parecía ser bastante plano, mirando al cielo. Soplaba una suave brisa que mecía las copas de los árboles que se encontraban al pie de la montaña y arrastraba perezosamente las pocas nubes, blancas como la túnica del megami, que había en el cielo. Pero ese tono de blanco, más que con el azul claro del cielo, ligaba mejor con el verde de las hojas que coronaban el cabello y adornaban las muñecas y tobillos de aquel espíritu, a juego con el intenso color verde de sus ojos…_

 _Espera un momento._

 _Osomatsu._

 _¡¿EN QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, CACHO IDIOTA?!_

 _Me levanté de golpe, optando mejor por quedarme sentado. Tomé aire. Era cierto que, en el escaso tiempo que había pasado con el megami, me había divertido como nunca, y eso que solo pude meterme con él durante muy poco rato, pero no entendía por qué seguía pensando en él todo el tiempo…_

 _¡Seguro que era cosa de su magia divina! ¡Claro! Seguramente me había reconocido como uno de los cargos superiores del infierno y había aprovechado la oportunidad para tratar de capturarme, embrujándome con sus hechizos de megami. Pues no, a este demonio no es fácil captúralo. ¡Jamás dejaré que me capture ningún ser celestial!_

* * *

Bueno, qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo?

Aviso que tardaré más en subir este fic porque tengo demasiadas ideas y no se cuál me gusta más para desarrollar! Pero trataré de alternarlo con el de Choromi-chan

Nos leemos!


End file.
